


Baby Love- Tony

by Ranchergirl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby Tony Stark, Diapers, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, M/M, Naughty Corner, Spanking, Temper Tantrums, Tony is kinda scared of Steve, after civil war, maybe more i suck at tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:52:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranchergirl/pseuds/Ranchergirl
Summary: It all starts with a bad day and Steve just wants to go home





	1. Meeting Tony

Steve knew he should have just stayed in bed today. It was like the whole world was out to make sure that today was one of his worst days, like this morning when he woke up he didn’t wake up like he normally does. No, today he wakes up to Tony and Bucky bitching back and forth over why it’s not okay for Tony to spend 120 hours down in the lab and only consume a total of 3 hours of sleep with in those 5 days.

 

Then when he agreed with Bucky the smaller man decided they should both be given the cold shoulder going so far as to deny him a goodbye kiss before his morning run. Speaking of morning run, the fun just continued once he left the tower he had only gone a couple of miles before some car drove through a puddle drenching him from head to toe in the murky brown water, leaving him to have to return to the tower to get cleaned off. When he finally made it back to the tower he had to deal with a call from Fury. Only to have the one eyed man saying the team needed to get some bonding time in because the last call they went on was ‘a poor excuse of team communication and discipline. And that shit needs to be fixed yesterday’ by Fury’s words. If Steve had been able to get headaches he would have had a full blown migraine by now. Now here he was dealing with Thor’s pain in the ass brother again.

 

The mission had been going well so far or so he thought, Thor, Sam, and Tony were in the air taking out the clones that Loki enjoyed so much while Buck, Natasha, Clint and him were working from the ground to keep onlookers safe while the Loki’s’ would toss glowing green orbs of magic in every direction. But something didn’t feel right. He shook off the feeling and tossed his shield at one of the few remaining clones smirking as the clone disappeared in a cloud of gold and green. The rest of the clones dwindled down to two and it only took a few moments before the real one was found hovering with Tony sixty stories above them and from the feed coming through the coms it was clear Tony was egging him on taunting and teasing. The feeling of wrongness was forming again as he watched his boyfriend dance in a circle with the god.

 

“Tony whatever you think you’re doing don’t. Wait for Thor and Sam to get closer and for the last time stop mocking the god before he does something serious.” Bucky barked into the coms coming to stand next to Steve as they watched the genius dodge a glowing orb of green and retaliate with a blast from one of his repulsors.

“Calm down old man Reindeer Games here has to catch me first isn’t that right Loki?” The moment of distraction must have been just enough of an opportunity because just as Tony finished speaking a ball of glowing green slammed into the suits head throwing the genius backwards into a somersault before he evened out. Twin shouts of his name came through the coms before a repulsor blast was sent towards Loki hitting his shoulder and throwing him right into Thors’ chest where the gods fought before Thor head butted Loki hard enough to make the trickster go unconscious, with a nod to Steve the two gods vanished most likely to Asgard where Loki would be held until he received his punishment. The super soldiers turned back to their genius as the suit landed next to them but instead of the smooth talking cockiness of the one and only Tony FUCKING Stark they are greeted with the melodic tone of Friday and the one and only British A.I. Jarvis as they both spew out how ‘Master Starks readings and vitals are fluctuating at alarming rates’ as the suit unfold from the genius allowing him to stumble out and fall on his ass as he hold his head and groans in pain and frustration.

 

The two just stare as the man starts shrinking in size and age till a whimpering baby is left sitting where Tony just sat wearing a AC/DC shirt that was too large, small hands holding a head full of almost black curls as the whimpers turn to small cries that fill into a full cry of pain as the baby curls up on the ground holding his head. The cry of pain is enough to get the soldiers into action as Bucky grabs the baby and Steve tells Jarvis to fly the suit back to the tower and also to tell Banner to get medical ready for a baby and to set up scans for when they arrive. With Bucky holding a screaming baby Tony, Steve picked up the rest of the clothes and patched into the team what had happened as they all made their way to the rendezvous point. Coulson was waiting with a small pack of SHIELD agents; Natasha was standing next to him with Clint sitting on top of the van that would be taking them back to the tower. Tony was still crying and Bucky was trying his hardest not to drop the baby as he pushed on the soldier's chest as he tried to get away, when Tony caught Clint’s eye he stretched out his little hands trying to reach for him as he cried harder.

 

Clint scrambled off the van and picked up the baby, giving Bucky a knowing look as he receives a grateful look from the assassin. Tucking the baby's arms into his chest and supporting his bottom Clint starts to lightly bounce and everyone is surprised when after just a few quick minutes Tony has stopped crying and is calmly staring at everyone with big brown eyes as Clint cradles him into the bend of his arm. Tony looks up at Clint with a questioning look as he says “Who ar ju? Ar ju a bab man” the question catches Clint off guard, Tony is at most barely year old and asking full or well almost full questions, before he remembers his holding a literal genius in his arms. “My name is Clint, I’m a good guy.” Tony looks him over and furrows his eyebrows “Wike Packin Merica? Sur said Packin Merica was Ood man, Sur is ooking for ‘im. Wan bwing ‘im ome.” Clint gives him an interested look as the little one talks before waving Steve over. “ Hey Captain, the little guy here says you’re a good man. Huh bud.”

 

Steve gently smiles down at the small boy but the grin drops when he sees the fear in Tony’s’ eyes. “What’s wrong champ?” A small whimper escapes from Tony as fat tears start to fall. “Y-y-you Packin Meric-c-ca. S-s-s-sur foun you. Ony hab’ta go abay now. No one wub Ony anymowe. Sur say onc Packin Merica foun he takes Ony abay somwher bab.” Steve could have sworn his heart could be heard shattering at what Tony had just said. Steve knew Howard had been an ass always had been before the war but for him to tell Tony no one loved him and that Steve was going to take the child somewhere awful was just plain monstrous. “ Oh Tony, no buddy I’m not going to take you anywhere bad, only bad guys go to bad places. You’re not a bad guy are you?” Steve gave an exaggerated pout to the young child only to end up smiling when Tony shook his head causing his little curls to bounce.

 

“See there you go then, no need for tears bud, The Captain will keep you safe and so will we. Isn’t that right Bucky?”  Steve hadn’t realized that the soldier was standing next to him and had most likely been there the whole time. Looking over to Bucky, Steve could barely read the hesitance on his face before it vanished to be replace with a grin at the sound of a shocked and awed gasp. “Yu is Jaymes Buchaned Bawns?” the sound of bewilderment in Tony’s voice was hilarious as Steve let out a small chuckle. Bucky blushed and smiled slightly. “Yeah, doll but call me Bucky okay? Buchanan is a bit of a mouthful.”

  
Tony could only nod as he rubbed his eyes and yawned hard enough to squeak towards the end. “Hmm somebody is ready for a nap huh?” Clint chuckled at the small head shake as the baby snuggle into his arms one hand gripping his shirt the other curled into a small fist near the boys’ mouth. Within a few seconds soft snores could be heard as the three men walked back to the van and carefully climbed in taking great caution not to wake the young one. Phil and Natasha were already in the front seat as they drove off to the tower only making a quick stop at Target so Natasha could run in and grab a few things for the young child the rest JARVIS and FRIDAY would have had sent to the Tower by now. Steve never took his eye off the small head of brown curls as thoughts swam through his head. The most prominent thought now was ‘ _what were they going to do now?’_


	2. The Doctors Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiny Tony doesn't do needles

Bruce sat quietly in the garage worrying his bottom lip as he waited on the arrival of his team. When he received word that his medical knowledge would be needed he assumed it was minor injuries that would be needed to be cared for, but upon seeing a shipment of children’s items in the center of the living room he knew that this wouldn’t be a normal patch up job. When the team finally pulled in to the garage Bruce held his breath as everyone filed out of the van. Steve. Check. Bucky. Check. Natasha. Check. Phil. Check. Clint…is that a blanket? Yup. Check. Thor? No Check likely out of the universe. Tony… no check. Well until Clint shifted his arms and a tuff of brown curls peaked out from the top along with a small fist. A small whimper sounding before quieting down when Clint soothed the young child back into a quiet slumber.

Bruce looked between the group of adults waiting for some sort of explanation as to why Clint was holding a baby, eyes landing on Coulson as the man broke from the group.

“Mind telling me what I missed? And why Clint is holding an infant?” Bruce asked eyes never leaving the small head of curls still lying in the archers’ arms.

“Tony was fighting Loki not listening to orders as usual when Loki caught him off guard a spell was launched at him, hitting his head that was absorbed through the armor, Tony got one good shot in before Thor took over, when Loki was detained the suit touched down, Adult Tony came tumbling out and deaged before Steve and Bucky’s eyes.” Coulson said as he straightened out his suit jacket.

Bruce took a deep breath letting it out as a sigh, mumbling under his breath about how only Tony could still surprise him, he rubbed the bridge of his nose. Taking another moment to collect himself, Bruce walked over to the rest of the group smiling shyly as he made himself noticed.

“I’d like to get Tony up to the lab to run a couple tests and draw some blood, see if we can’t get a head start on reversing this thing, otherwise we’ll have to wait for Thor to return and last I heard he won’t be back for a few months.” Bruce saw the hesitation in the other’s faces as they processed what had been said, they all nodded and headed to the elevator quickly and quietly.

They had just stepped into the lab when Tony started to fuss and squirm the bottom of the blanket starting to dampen. They only had a moment of shock before Tony started to cry out, large tears rapidly streaming down the poor babes face. Bruce’s heart cracked slightly at the distraught child, but before he could reach out to take the child large muscular hands beat him to it and the baby was now in the arms of the Captain as he cradled the baby to his chest one big hand holding the back of his head as he lightly bounced the sobbing infant in his arms.

“Easy, easy little one it’s okay accidents happen. It’s not your fault we should have gotten you into something more appropriate before letting you fall asleep, huh bud.” Steve murmured as the wails died out and all that remained were small hiccupping sounds as the child hid his head in the curve of Steve’s neck.

“I’s s-s-sowwy. I-I-it was an-an actadent. Stawks a-aw-awe made of Iwon we dowont need dipies. Sur says I-I I need to gwow up. I-I I is twying.” Steve just held Tony closer as new tears fell onto his shirt. A new hatred for Howard blazing in his chest.

Tony had never talked about how bad his father was and Steve and Bucky never asked. It was an unspoken agreement that they would just leave the past in the past and work on making everything better in the present and future. But for a child so young and already accomplishing so much at a young age, to be told that he needed to grow up made Steve’s stomach churn. ‘ _Tony never got a normal childhood’_ Steve thought as he held the trembling baby. A quick glance at Bucky and Steve knew that while Tony as he is the two of them would make up for Howards slack, without a doubt.

When Tony finally settled down and was calm enough to work with, without setting him off again, Bucky managed too undue the blanket from the small genius and get him out of the wet shirt the two super soldiers then cleaned off the baby before getting a diaper on him with minimal fuss. After getting the little one cleaned and up on the table sitting squarely on Steve’s lap one small fist wrapped around Bucky’s metal index finger. The exam went well, Bruce managed to get all the screening done to check for any internal damage of Tony’s heart and lungs (as well as determining Tony’s age leaving him younger than they originally thought) before attempting to get a blood sample.

Attempting being the key word because once Tony saw the needle shit hit the fan, the baby started screaming and crying and thrashing in attempt to get way from the needle. Steve sat shocked of how Tony was behaving, the older Tony might not have like needles but never did he act out at the sight of them. Bruce was just as stunned as Steve at the young scientist Bruce knew Tony hated needles but he never complained when Bruce needed a blood sample before. Bucky on the other hand was slightly annoyed at the two adults for not realizing Tony’s inability to understand that they weren’t going to hurt him or torture him. Picking up the small child the same way Clint had earlier that day, humming a Russian lullaby till the screams stopped and the tears dried up. After a few more minutes Bucky turns the baby to face him.

“Boneca, it’s okay we didn’t mean to scare you like that and were sorry, but that little fit was a little over dramatic yes?” Bucky smiled at the babe when he responds with a little nod eyes still full of unshed tears.

 

 “ Now Dr. Banner is gunna draw some blood to check and make sure you’re all okay and ain’t sick okay. After thats all done if yous behave Stevie and I will see if we can’t get you a nice blankie and mabe a bottle hmm?” When the little one just blinked at him without saying anything Bucky placed him back in Steves lap, while gently rubbing his thumb over Tonys’ knee.

 

The rest went according to plan, only a few tears were shed quietly when Tony was pricked by the needle but afterwards he received a few kisses to his forehead and was praised for being a good boy.  The one year old genius was tired hardly listening to the conversation to busy running a tiny hand up and down Bucky’s metal arm just below where his cheek laid before they were moving heading to the elevator and taking the long ride to the common room to pick up the supplies and head to the penthouse.

Once everything was set Bucky made good on his promise grabbing a small gray fleece blanket as Steve warmed up a bottle he and Tony made their way into the bedroom.

Bucky settled Tony onto an oddly ‘c’ shaped pillow that supported the baby against his midsection while he sat with his legs folded. It felt weird at first but as they sat there Tony snuggled in the fuzzy blanket attempting to stay awake it felt almost right to Bucky. Steve came in a few minutes later and choked on a laugh when he saw Bucky. Handing over the bottle Steve crawled up next to his lovers pulling Bucky back on to his chest as Tony silently drank his bottle eyes losing the battle to sleep when he made it half way through the bottle.

After situating the baby between the two super soldiers as they laid down, Bucky looked up to Steve.

“He looks so much tinier when he’s asleep.” Bucky mumbled as he lightly ran his hand through soft little curls.

“He’s so young and has already been through hell Buck, I don’t wanna go the same path as Howard. I wanna make this time for him better no matter what.” Steve’s voice left no room for argument which was good since there was nothing to disagree on. Bucky hummed as he smiled at Steve and curled around the small boy laying a hand on Steve’s as he settled in for a nap. He hardly heard Steve ask JARVIS to dim the lights before he fell asleep to the little snores from Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm looking for a Beta reader if interested lemme know please. I'm open to someone looking over everything before its sent out into the world


End file.
